Each scars
by Punkish-Raccoon
Summary: AU trouvé sur tumblr. Attention spoiler épisode 4 ! Et que se passerait-il si chaque mort, chaque rewinds, laissaient une cicatrices sur elle ? Nathan, la balle ayant ricoché, le train... cette dernière cicatrice est celle de trop, non ?


Hey ! Un petit one shot un peu différent des autres, basé sur un AU que j'ai trouvé sur tumblr ! Ecrit rapidement pour un petit concours sur la page facebook Life is Strange France !  
J'espère que cela vous plaira. Le recueil de one shot est toujours en cours d'écriture de son côté, ne vous inquiétez pas ! ^^  
J'en profite également pour dire qu'une petite fan fiction avec un AU qui me tient réellement à cœur est prête à être écrite quand j'en aurais fini avec mes one shots ! Avec les cours qui reprennent cela va être un peu difficile de garder un rythme décent (sachant que je met déjà 3ans à écrire quelque chose de potable *tousse*) mais je garde ça au chaud =)

Bon lecture !

... … … … … … …

Chaque cicatrice a une histoire.

Elle l'avait pris à la rigolade, passant lentement son pouce sur ce morceau de peau calleuse et légèrement blanchâtre, le contour étant quelque peu rosé, l'excroissance était disgracieuse sur son corps, ou du moins c'est ce que pensait l'œil de photographe que possédait la petite hipster. Elle regardait, presque horrifiée, la cicatrice étoilée sur le ventre de son amie, là où, un peu plus tôt elle s'était prit cette balle dans les toilettes de Blackwell. Ca ne devait pas être là… ça n'aurait pas du laisser de trace, elle avait remonté le temps, elle avait sauvé la vie de la Punk ! Elle ne s'était pas pris cette balle ! Du moins dans cette ligne temporelle. Et pourtant. Cette cicatrice prouvait que dans un quelconque univers alternatif, ce corps avait été transpercé par une balle, tel un souvenir funeste de quelque chose évité, mais qui était censé arriver. Elle s'en voulait… Mais Chloé vint lui saisir doucement l'épaule, lui souriant longuement. Oui elle ne s'en souciait nullement, une cicatrice de plus, une cicatrice de moins… à quoi bon ? Elle en avait déjà tout le long du bras, datant d'un couple d'années qui avaient été plutôt sombres. Si Max faisait de son mur un mémorial avec ses photos… son corps était, quant à lui, un mémorial arborant fièrement ces cicatrices que beaucoup auraient pourtant trouvées repoussantes.

Le plus dur à accepter pour Max fut néanmoins ce jour où elle avait faillit être heurtée par ce train. A croire que sa vie s'était transformée en une pâle parodie de Destination finale. Ce fut avec stupeur qu'elle avait découvert tout le côté droit de son corps, de l'épaule jusqu'au milieu de la cuisse couverts d'une longue et imposante cicatrice, la peau étant encore sensible et plissant dans des teintes rosées et délavées. Et elle avait directement compris que son amie d'enfance l'avait vue… enfin… elle avait assistée au spectacle morbide où elle s'était faite heurtée par ce train. Un frisson d'horreur la parcourue, dressant les cheveux de son échine, heureusement que la détentrice de pouvoir était là pour elle… elle ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer qu'elle fin douloureuse elle aurait pu avoir sans elle…

Elle remarqua alors rapidement une nouvelle cicatrice étoilée, bien moins imposante que celle qui trônait déjà sur son ventre. Juste au dessus de sa poitrine, du côté gauche, elle ne savait pas du tout d'où cela pouvait venir. Frank ? Il n'avait qu'une arme blanche et il aurait été incapable de s'en servir contre elles, elle le connaissait. Elle apprit plus tard, de la bouche de Max, qu'elle s'était tirée dessus, une balle ayant ricochée quand elle jouait avec ce flingue de malheur. Qu'elle imbécile elle faisait, vraiment…Puis, depuis ce jour, Max n'osait même plus la regarder dans les yeux, rongée très certainement par la honte d'infliger cela à son corps. Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle lui avait bien fait comprendre. Pourquoi lui en vouloir alors qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de lui sauver la vie ? De simples cicatrices étaient un bien piètre prix à payer. Toutefois, même sans rien dire, même si elle ne flanchait pas, cela lui faisait peur… mourir sans s'en rendre compte, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'à l'heure qu'il était, elle était censée ne plus être de ce monde, et elle était loin d'être prête pour cela. Non ce n'était pas ces cicatrices qui l'a dérangeait, mais simplement cette idée omniprésente et oppressante. Elle n'était pas prête à mourir, pas quand elle avait trouvé une nouvelle raison de se battre, une nouvelle raison de ne pas couler, et ce depuis le retour de son amie d'enfance. Mais elle ne flanchait pas, elle restait confiante, pas en elle-même, mais en Max. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance quoi qu'il arrive. Et depuis ces cinq dernière années, la photographe était bien la seule à avoir acquis son entière confiance. Plutôt qu'avoir honte, elle devait être fière d'elle, et c'est ce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter.

Elle avait réussi à lui redonner peu à peu de l'assurance, elles réussissaient à parler, à rire, sans que le regard de la photographie s'obscurcisse lorsqu'il se posait sur son corps meurtrit. Mais tout cela s'écroula de nouveau…

La bleutée se réveilla difficilement, elle avait un mal de crâne horrible et se sentait plus qu'oppressée, geignant bassement, elle essaya de se mettre sur le dos, mais fut bloqué par quelque chose. Elle se rendit alors compte que des bras étaient fermement serrés autour de son buste, l'empêchant de bouger. Soupirant, elle vint passer longuement ses mains sur ces avant bras, sachant parfaitement à qui ils appartenaient, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour partager son lit et être aussi proche d'elle. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle s'extirpa lentement de la prise pour se lever sans réveiller la petite hipster. Ayant envie de se prendre une douche pour se rafraichir les idées et faire partir ce mal de crane, elle retira son haut où trônait cet éternel poussin avec l'inscription « Rock », restant simplement en sous-vêtements. Elle n'était pas spécialement pudique, puis de toute manière Max dormait et elle restait sa meilleure amie. Passant longuement une main sur la cicatrice sur ses côtes, elle frissonna encore face à la sensibilité de cette dernière, sentant les plissures de la peau, enfoncement et autres bosses sous sa paume, elle avait encore le souvenir de voir ce train arriver sur elle… mais rien d'autre… Dire que Max, elle, devait faire face à cette horrible image seule. Elle ne pouvait que se l'imaginer, mais cette obscure présence était assez pour lui prouver que ceci était réellement arrivé et que cela resterait graver en elle.

La tirant ce sa morbide contemplation de son propre corps, elle sursauta en entendant Max crier son nom. Lui donnant presque des sueurs froides, elle se retourna vers la couche où était maintenant assise la brunette, toujours habillée. Grâce à la lumière matinale orangée, elle pouvait facilement lire la terreur et la peur sur son visage. Elles vinrent alors échanger un long regard, silencieux, la tension se faisant sentir, les yeux de son amie se remplissant rapidement de larmes sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. S'inquiétant fermement, la punk n'eut guère le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Max venait se lever subitement du lit avant de la serrer brutalement dans ses bras, son buste pressé contre son dos, son visage enfouis dans son cou. Elle la sentait trembler, et a en juger à l'humidité contre sa peau, elle pleurait toujours. Posant une main contre l'avant bras qui la tenait fermement, elle osa alors briser ce silence entre elles, tournant assez sa tête sur le côté afin de voir les cheveux bruns et emmêlés de Max :

\- Max ?...

Parlant d'une voix basse et interrogative, son amie ne lui répondit pas directement, sanglotant toujours contre elle, ce fut après quelques minutes silencieuses et oppressante que la photographe recula son visage afin de poser sa joue contre l'épaule de la punk, glissant une main sur son épaule en reniflant doucement, lui répondant la voix brisée :

\- S'il te plait… ne… ne regarde pas… j'ai encore échoué… Je suis vraiment… vraiment désolée…

Inspirant profondément et fermant les yeux, Chloé prit un moment avant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Elle était encore morte sous ses yeux n'est-ce pas ? … Mais comment ? Elle ne se rappelait plus de la nuit dernière… juste de la fête du Vortex Club et… le noir complet. S'en était terrifiant. Encore plus lorsqu'elle savait que Max n'avait jamais été dans cet état avant. Serrant un peu plus ce bras contre elle, elle laissa aller un long soupire tremblant :

\- Ecoute Max… ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… dit toi que ce n'est pas des cicatrices, simplement… une sorte d'art corporel qui retrace ce qu'on vit ensemble. Ce par quoi on est passées, ok ?

Elle n'était pas bonne à remonter le moral des gens, vraiment, elle disait bien souvent simplement ce qui lui passait par la tête, et souvent ça lui paraissait débile, pourtant c'est ainsi qu'elle considérait ces cicatrices, comme du « body art », après tout la scarification artistique était quelque chose d'impressionnant, et chaque cicatrices portaient une histoire, quelque chose qui les représentaient non ? Toutefois la petite voix cassée vint lui répondre, lui mettant un léger coup au cœur :

\- Mais… c'est… c'est laid…

Oui, beaucoup de personnes trouvent ce genre de cicatrices disgracieuses, fixant son bras couvert de ses scarifications qu'elle n'avait jamais prit la peine de cacher, elle bougea légèrement pour venir caresser longuement ces mèches brunes.

\- Tu penses ? Je les aime bien moi. Au moins, comme ça tu n'es pas la seule à t'en rappeler…

Ce n'était pas exactement vrai, mais au moins elle savait que quelque chose était arrivé, Max ne pouvait lui cacher, elles pouvaient partager ce fardeau, cette peur, à deux. Sentant la prise de la brunette se resserrer sur elle, elle geignait bassement un « Chloé… » contre sa peau, pleurant toujours quelque peu. La punk vint alors lui caresser doucement l'avant bras, essayant toujours de la rassurer comme elle le pouvait :

\- Shh Max… Je suis toujours là, et c'est grâce à toi…

\- Je ne suis pas l'héroïne que tu crois…

A cette phrase Chloé se retourna, venant saisir les joues aux tâches de rousseurs de la photographe, la fixant longuement yeux dans les yeux, le regard déterminé :

\- Sans toi, Kate et moi on ne serait morte depuis un bout de temps ok ? Je capte que ces derniers jours ont été dingues, et… et je sais que tu ne peux pas tout réparer, mais tu te comporte comme un véritable héro Max. C'est normal de craquer. Juste… dis-moi ce qui s'est passé…

La petite hipster hocha la tête, peu sûre d'elle, avant de se dresser sur la pointe de ses pieds, déposant ses lèvres sur la cicatrice étoilée qui trônait en plein milieu du front de sa meilleure amie, une autre crise de larmes menaçant de frapper de nouveau, mais elle ne flancha pas alors qu'elle voyait Chloé passer lentement son pouce sur ce morceau de peau calleuse et légèrement blanchâtre aux contours rosés, une excroissance que n'importe qui aurait trouvé disgracieuse en plein milieu de son visage. Mais elles allaient apprendre à l'apprécier. Et avec un doux rire en voyant l'expression de Max elle lâcha bassement et prudemment :

\- Nathan ?

La brunette secoua doucement la tête, le niant, son expression s'obscurcissant de nouveau. Chloé se pencha pour lui embrasser à son tour le front, la poussant à s'asseoir sur la couche sans briser l'échange de regard et son doux sourire. Elle devait rester forte, pour Max :

\- Allez raconte-moi…


End file.
